Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processor, an image forming apparatus, a terminal apparatus, an information processing system, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
Related Art
In establishing connection between devices while maintaining security, a user may be required to input a password or a personal identification number (PIN) code, or to push a button provided in the apparatus for permitting the connection, in some cases.